


毕业旅行

by melonLion



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion





	毕业旅行

你其实很不情愿出远门。

归根到底是不想跟同学一起出远门。你跟他们混了三年，始终没有多少情谊。学校这种地方一直以来跟你八字不合。课堂和老师始终都是你现实里的噩梦。毕业旅行这种东西，就是糟糕噩梦的延续。

如果不是他一直求着你完成学业，你早选择辍学，也不会死撑着熬到毕业。他是你哥哥，你们没有实际上的血缘关系，他对你却着实无可挑剔。哪怕你是个混球，是邻居和老师口中的坏小子，未来也没有多少前途，以后也不会有什么成就。这份情谊你都不知道是从何而来，可能是两人相依为命相处在所难免。你依赖他，讨厌他唠叨又嫌弃他洁癖。可你能够一手掌握他对你的纵容，并且充分利用。这一点上你倒是精通的天才。

因为你是最了解他的人，你知道他所有的秘密。

你知道他为什么总穿宽松的三叶草运动裤，为什么总穿长袖厚重的上衣。他有时会伸手去摸索自己的肩，是要寻找滑落下去的肩带。他有时腹部绞痛需要你帮他从药店带一盒布洛芬，或者是应急使用的卫生棉。

因为他有一个生来就难以启齿的负担。他有一个跟女人一样无二致的花穴，有一对敏感不断发育的酥胸。他是你名义上的哥哥，实际上的姐姐。

从你初中之后，这一秘密被你知晓，你们之间的关系就再也不是简单的兄弟了。

你是个坏孩子，你能从他身上找到更多的乐趣。

 

这两天他倒是很高兴的样子。大概是因为你顺利毕业，或者是你终于要出远门，他临时少了一个负担。你在那里打游戏，他在一边收拾你的行李箱，念念叨叨地嘱咐，把衣服卷好塞进箱子，把要带的日用品装进单独的口袋。

你把眼神从电脑屏幕上转到他身上，发现他穿着一条短裤，光着两条白花花的腿，跪在旁边的垫子上面，对着箱子打包。这副太过居家贤淑的样子完全激起了你的兴致。

他抬头，被你突然凑过来吓了一跳，吃惊地微微后仰。

可你按住了他的肩膀，不让他逃。

“我这就走了，出门这么久，哥你想不想我？”

他抬眼看你，因为惊慌而微张的唇缝里露出可爱的兔牙，一副美丽又惶恐的样子。他不知道这副样子只会让你的性欲更加膨胀。

他嘟嘟囔囔地说不清楚话，你也没听清他回答了什么，但你决定直截了当，主动出击。你托着他的下巴，用手指摩挲他光滑的脸颊。

“是上面想呢，还是下面想呢？”

他可是听清楚了你说什么，脸上泛起一片红晕。微微偏过头，好像不能接受你快要顶在他脸上的裆部鼓起物。

但你知道他得好好服务。他答应过你的，只要你能毕业，上面还是下面，你都可以随意玩弄。

这句话可是他当初亲口说的。你用手机录了下来，在他第一次抗拒的时候，亲自拿出来放给他听。现在他就算心里好不情愿，但也得乖乖的答应。他红着脸用嘴巴咬住你的裤子拉链，再用兔牙衔住内裤边缘，让已经胀大的性器全部跳了出来。

你故意捉弄他，避过他的唇，用龟头蹭他的脸颊：“把舌头伸出来。”

他满脸羞怯，却还是听话的张口，好像一只贪吃的小狗等待投喂。你迫不及待地用鸡吧堵住他的小嘴，让他吮吸，用舌头舔舐顶端，再按着他的后脑勺让他全部吞进去。他呜咽着，嘴里塞得满满当当，即使被你用膝盖顶住性器按压，被你的手伸进衣领探到胸罩下面，夹住奶头掐硬，也发不出声音来。他没有太大的罩杯，但是却有一对可爱的乳首，吸引你去掐去揉。这时它们就会涨大成两颗紫红色的浆果，看上去美味极了。

你获得了莫大的享受，但你并不想就这样射进他的小嘴里。你开始去解他的裤子。

“别……不要，射在里面……”他按着你的手，可怜兮兮地请求你。

你一边说着谎话，一边把他剥了个精光。就像你想象的那样，他已经很湿润了。潮湿肿胀的阴穴暴露在空气中，阴蒂随着呼吸颤抖。你从后面环住他，掰开他的大腿，将两根手指顶进黏膜中间挖弄。他又羞又急，想要夹紧腿却动弹不得，只能往后靠着你喘息。

可是你不依不饶，过分的很。一定要先折腾他一番，让他去了一次。被掐肿了的阴蒂一阵战栗，他紧接着腰臀绷紧，喷出一股潮水来，顺着你的胳膊直往下淌。

“哥，你真湿。”你故意戏弄他，把潮水抹上他的前乳，把整个乳晕都抹的湿漉漉的。他也没了反抗的力气，只是眼里含着泪光，迷茫地不知道看哪。“爽了吧，还想要吧？”

你拖着他的臀，让他湿乎乎地翕张的穴口随着撅翘的姿势抬起来，双膝并紧跪着，手扶着行李箱的边缘。“想要就自己，坐下来。”

他不吭声，可是扭动的腰臀已经暴露了他真实的想法。你这个时候反倒不急了，扶着自己的阴茎滑过对方的外阴，亵玩式的顶弄阴蒂，又在对方将要吞进去的时候滑走。

“哥，我这次一走，不就没人能……”你的话说了一半，紧接着往前一冲，饥渴了太久的小穴被这一顶压着爽到了底，直接碾到了他的敏感点上。被刺激狠了的甬道兹出水来，翻滚的软肉在抽插中直跳，带着腿根和翘臀都在晃动。

“没人能让你这么爽了啊！”你兴致勃勃地揉捏他的臀肉，一抓一把，看着肉从指缝里挤压。接着一掌拍在他的臀尖上，把厚实丰满的屁股蛋打出一个红印。他被着一掌打得哆嗦,小穴夹的更紧，刺激的你倒吸一口气，差点缴械。

“骚成这样！”你狠狠顶他，一番狂抽猛送让他又泄了一次。这回他彻底软瘫下去，趴在垫子上坏了一样，只剩撅高的小屁股在那哆嗦着向外面喷水。

你最后还是拔出了鸡吧，抵着他湿漉漉红透透的臀尖射了个干净，又忍不住低下头去，找他粉嫩的唇吸吮。“你可不能去找别的男人。”

你似乎一下子想起了什么。从口袋里倒出了一枚跳蛋，慢慢塞进了他水光潋滟的臀中间。“要是想要的话，就用这个爽爽吧。”你拍拍他的小脸，“放心，等我毕业旅行回来，一定给你个奖励。”

他埋着头，把眼藏在垫子下面，但你还是听清了，他低声细语的答应了一声：

“好……”


End file.
